Cupid's Arrow
by kjay15
Summary: Write what characters you want together, and I might write about them. Read the rules in the beginning, and hope you like it. ***CURRENTLY ON HIATUS***
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals, so I'm starting a new story...and it's rated M. So if you don't like don't read! I'm warning you now! Okay so this story is what you want it to be, just leave a review down below with which couple you want together. Each chapter will contain a new story. The rules are down below...

Allowed :

1. Characters from other shows...example : Good Luck Charlie, ANT Farm, etc.

2. I allow straight, gay, and lesbian sex, also rape and slavery role play.

3. You can pick what ages you want the character for the story, example : Jessie can be 16 and Luke can be 20...whatever floats your boat, if you don't add an age to the comment, I will make up my own.

4. I could also make stories about the real life actors, example : Debby Ryan, Peyton List, Cameron Boyce.

5. I allow more than two people...but don't have too many, like 2 to 4 people is fine.

Not Allowed :

1. I'm sorry but I will NOT write Bertram or Zuri in a sexual way in the story, I just think it's gross, sorry :(

2. Nothing over the top, example : Jessie, Luke, Emma, and Christina all having sex (that's just too much)

3. You're not allowed to make up characters or add yourself in the story.

Alright, so those are the rules, and I just want to make it clear, that I will not be able to write all of your suggestions, sorry. But the first three people who comment will get the first three official chapters dedicated to who they want together :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ship : Luke Ross & Emma Ross**

**Suggested by : EVERYTHINGISAWESOMEEE1**

**Ages : Luke (17) Emma (15) **

**Category : Rape **

* * *

Luke P.O.V -

I woke up in my room, it was messy and smelly, you know the usual. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth, and took a shower. I changed into new clothes, a grey hoodie with NYC written on the front, and some tight, blue jeans, along with blue converse shoes.

I walked into the hallway, where I met my sister Emma, she had long, bouncy-blonde hair, and knew how to strut her stuff. I always had a little crush on her, even though it was wrong because she is my sister, but she is technically my adoptive sister, so we have no blood relation.

But still, it would be wrong. I walked behind her as we walked downstairs, I couldn't stop staring at her ass, it was just so round and big, and was even easier to see thanks to her tight miniskirt.

Once we got downstairs we both sat down and ate our breakfast, she was busy texting her friend. She then accidentally brushed her leg against mine, I quickly pulled away, that made me so horny I couldn't believe it. I had a huge boner underneath my pants, man I wish I didn't wear such skinny jeans.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked me.

I immediately froze and said "Um...yeah I'm fine!" as I quickly rushed up the stairs, and into my room.

"God why did she have to do that! Now I'm even more aroused!" Luke thought to himself.

I quickly shoved my hand down my pants, and started stroking my dick. Man it felt good, if only it was Emma doing it to me.

Suddenly, Emma ran into my room yelling "Luke! Are you okay?" and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what I was doing.

I pulled my hand out of my pants and stuttered "I-It's not w-what it looks like!"

"Oh my god, you were m-masturbating! Gross!" Emma exclaimed and quickly ran out of the room.

I chased after her yelling "Emma! It's completely natural for a guy to do that! But what's not right is you running into my room without knocking!"

She turned around and screamed "I wanted to check on you, you ran out of the kitchen in the blink of an eye"

"Well, you still should've knocked!" I yelled back.

"Just shut up you sicko!" Emma yelled and ran to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the park, so I can tell Jessie, Ravi, Zuri, and Bertram what you did!" Emma yelled.

"No! You can't!" I screamed.

"What are you gonna do?" She yelled back.

I became angry and yelled "This!" as I grabbed her and dragged her to the couch.

"Let me go you sick pervert!" Emma yelled at me as I threw her on the couch.

"Shut up!" I yelled back as I grabbed her shoes and pulled them off.

"Stop it!" She screamed as she kicked my in the chest and ran into the kitchen. I chased after her, and saw her grab the phone off the counter.

"Get back or I'm calling the police you sick son of a bitch!" Emma yelled at me.

"Emma please, this has gotten way out of hand, how about we just forget the whole thing?" I said calmly.

"You attacked me!" Emma screamed at me as she pressed the 9 button.

"No Emma please don't, I was just playing!" I said.

"You call that playing you sicko?" Emma yelled as she pressed the 1 button.

"Emma please, just don't call the cops, I'll get into major trouble" I pleaded.

"You deserve to get in major trouble!" Emma screamed as she pressed the 1 button.

"No!" I screamed as I lunged at her and threw her to the ground. I grabbed the phone and smashed it with my foot.

"Luke stop!" She screamed at me, but that only turned me on more. I grabbed her leg and dragged her into the living room, where I threw her onto the couch and jumped on her. She screamed and cried as I slid my hand up her skirt and firmly grabbed her ass.

She tried to push me away, but I grabbed her tight, light pink t-shirt and ripped it off her, exposing her boobs covered by her red lacy bra.

"Luke please stop it!" She screamed at me as she tried to push me away.

I quickly kissed her on the lips to shut her up, but she bit my lip and yelled "You fucking sicko!" as she kicked me off of her. She ran up the stairs as I quickly chased after her. I grabbed her leg on the last stair, causing her to fall to the ground.

I quickly jumped on her and said "Oh baby don't fight it" as I sucked on her neck.

"Get the fuck off me!" She yelled as she kneed me in my stomach.

"Stop resisting Emma, I just want you so bad!" I reply as I pull her into my room. She screamed and kicked me in the chest, causing me to fall on my bed. She ran for the door, but I grabbed her from behind and threw her onto my bed. I quickly slammed my door shut. She screamed "Please stop it!"

"Just let me have you!" I screamed as I lunged at her and pushed back onto the bed. I grabbed the end of her skirt and pulled them down, revealing her red lacy underwear.

"Stop!" She screamed at me as I pushed her onto her stomach and I unhooked her bra.

I flipped her back over and grabbed the front of the bra and pulled it away, giving me perfect view of her round, bouncy breasts. She screamed "Please don't!" as I squeezed her boob, they were so soft and tender, I started to lick and suck on her nipples, and she screamed at me to stop.

I grabbed her legs and spread the apart, and then I grabbed the fabric of her underwear and pulled them down her legs. She cried as I stripped away her final piece of clothing. She was fully exposed to me, and I was ready to make my move.

I reached over to my bedside table, and grabbed a sweatshirt that was laying on it. I grabbed her hands and tied them to the headboard, I also grabbed my long sock, and stuffed it in her mouth. She was now restrained enough for me to get off her without her escaping. She kicked at me as I got off of her, but it only excited me more. Her naked body laying on my bed was so hot, especially since she was tied up.

I would have rather her not fight back, but what can you do? I needed to be inside her, I am a seventeen years old boy, I have needs, and I must fulfill them. I grabbed the neckline of my hoodie, and pulled it over my head, revealing my six pack, my tan chest, my muscles, and my stiff nipples. I then kicked off my converse shoes, and unzipped my zipper. I slowly shimmied out of my jeans, revealing my tight, red boxer briefs, perfectly outlining my massive boner.

I grabbed the waistband of my underwear, and quickly pulled them down. Allowing my twelve-inch, rock hard, throbbing dick to fly out. Emma's eyes widened as she saw my dick, she probably didn't expect it to be so large.

I smiled and walked towards my sister, she was squirming trying to get free. I jumped on top of her, and licked her neck, and started to sucking on it, creating a dark blue mark. I then licked lower, going between her boobs to her stomach, and reaching her tight pussy.

I could immediately tell she was a virgin. "Thank God" I thought to myself, I was going to be her first, her first would be her brother, that turned me on so much more. I crawled back up her body, and started to lick and bite at her nipples. She squirmed in pain, and tried to kick me, but I was too strong for her.

I whispered in her ear "Ready to lose your virginity baby?" as I aligned my dick with her vagina. She shook her head no, and cried. But I smiled as I slowly pushed my dick into her pussy, breaking her hymen. She squirmed and cried in pain as I took her virginity. I pushed all of my fifteen-inch manhood inside her, feeling her tight insides clamp onto my dick, squeezing it as if it were a chew toy.

I started to move inside her, pulling out, and then pushing back in. I thrusted my hips down, forcing more of my dick inside my sister. She cried as I screwed her virgin pussy. I grabbed her boob with one of my hands, and started to squeeze it, and then I started to lick and bite them.

I could feel Emma's body tense up as I bit her nipples, her face was covered in tears, flowing down her cheek, to her chin, and then down her neck. I continued to thrust deeper inside my sister, feeling my dick get sucked in.

After a couple more minutes of screwing my sister, I grew near my limit. I moaned out "G-Gonna C-Cum"

I shot my sperm deep inside my sister, filling her vagina. She was definitely going to be pregnant with my child after this. I pulled out of her, creating a slight pop sound. Emma cried as I licked up her chest, up her neck, and to her cheeks.

"You're no longer a virgin sis, and I'm pretty sure that in nine months, we'll have a sweet baby of our own" I whispered in her ear.

I smiled, and continued to lick all over her, I rubbed my cum covered dick all over her, and then shoved it down her throat. I started to moan as I face raped her. Then suddenly, I heard the knob move, and Jessie, Ravi, Zuri, and Bertram all walked in...


End file.
